A Wishful Plan
by Remited
Summary: Ice the Penguin has just asked Scratch the Cat to find a genie in order fix his mistake in creating his evil clone and take back the powers he stole. Little did he know that the genie he finds isn't what he expects. Join Scratch on his adventure of recruiting the half genie and save both of their worlds in the hands, or flippers, of Ice's evil clone.
1. A Cat's Dilemma

_This is going to be a different approach on how a fanfiction will go, I have characters I make and they will be involved in whatever series I make. I'm not spoiling any of the stories I make but that's what will happen, even in a crossover. I'm sure someone already did something like this but I haven't seen anyone make a fanfiction with the same characters in different series, even fan-made characters. _

_Also, **D****isclaimer**: the series Shantae isn't owned by me, it's owned by Wayforward. Ice, Scratch, Ice's evil clone and their dimension is, however owned by me, but that's about it._

* * *

A Cat's Dilemma

"Why did you ask me to come here again?",a cat asked a penguin. "Because, I need your help with a plan we have in mind.", the penguin replied with a serious tone. "But, why can't you do it, Ice? I'm sure you do a better job than me.", the cat complained. "Well I would but I need to supervise the machine you will be using while you are on this little quest, Scratch.", Ice answered Scratch. "What's the mission I have to take on?" ,wondered Scratch in a confused tone.

"Well as you may know, our mortal enemy... I mean my enemy... my evil clone has so much power that our technology isn't strong enough, and he has more magic power than me and we can't find enough magic to take him down, so I come up with a plan in hand, or should I say, flipper..." Ice jokely said as his flipper wraps as if he were clenching his 'fists'. "Yeah, Yeah, just tell me what this plan is, I can't wait to even hear this 'fool proof' plan to get rid of your mistake." Scratch sarcastically said in a bored tone due to Ice rambling to start his plan.

"Okay, okay.", Ice replied , "As I said, we don't have enough magic to take my clone down, but, lucky for us, we know a very powerful being who is capable of getting rid of or summoning anything in one snap." , Ice stated with his flipper on his beak. "And that is?", Scratch replied in an impatient tone ready for Ice to get on with his speech. "I'm pretty sure you have heard of genies, right?", Ice said to the impatient cat.

"Yeah, those creatures who live in lamps and grant three wishes to you, so, am I going to Aladdin's world and ask his genie to fight with us in an epic battle?" , Scratch guessing in a sarcastic tone. "You might think so ,but no, instead, there is this unknown world we haven't discovered yet this supposed to have a genie in it, we can take it so we can have a all-powerful genie instead of a freed genie." , Ice referring to Aladdin's genie. "The only reason we haven't discover it yet is because we didn't have to yet, so you will go to that world and recruit this genie, it's like killing two birds with one stone, hopefully one of the birds isn't me, heh heh." Ice stated jokingly.

"Can I please go?! I'm actually excited to go on an adventure that I have no idea what will happen, and this time I meant it!" Scratch anxiously said to Ice jumping up and down like an excited kid wanting to open his present at Christmas. "Okay let me warm up this machine so I can warp you there." Ice says while pressing buttons on the a big machine that is almost as tall as the room. "There it's ready, get ready to have an adventure of your life and be careful, there's this side effect in going in this world but I don't know what it is, hopefully you can handle this, I know you can." Ice said to Scratch with lots of support, smiling.

"Alright, here I go!" , Scratch jumps in and he is sucked in to a spiraling vortex of greatness. After a while, Scratch is launched out and into a desert filled with sand. "This already looks like Agrabah." Scratch said in a sarcastic way. "Wait a minute something is wrong." Scratch tried to stand up but couldn't as if his own body weight was too much for his legs can handle. "I can't stand up!" Scratch shouted in a worried way and he looked down his favorite hoodie was missing! "MY HOODIE!" , Scratch screamed that echoed for miles in the desert. "I must find a town somewhere or I could die!" Scratch said is he runs forward, on all fours as he couldn't stand upright. After a few hours or so he came to a town in the distance, "Oh, sweet lord! Civilization!", Scratch said in a glorified manner as he rushed to this town.

He ran into the town and it sort of looked like a harbor of some kind,there was people about and there weren't animals nowhere to be found, he was the only animal here that he could see. "Oh please tell me I can communicate with this people." Scratch tried talking to these people, but these people were giving blank reactions, they weren't paying attention to this little tabby cat's pleads. "What's wrong with these people, why aren't they paying attention to my problems, don't they care about a talking animal?" , Scratch wondered and then he realized. "They aren't listening because they can't." , Scratch came to a conclusion of. "I somehow have turned into a regular cat and humans can't understand me, this must be the side effect that Ice was talking about, that explains why I'm not standing upright and why I am not wearing my hoodie." Scratch pondered about.

"Or some thieving jerk stole it! I was knocked out after I came out of the portal, so that's a possibility." Scratch looked around and said, "I must find this genie, it's the only way I can turn back to normal." Scratch tried exploring the town and even looking inside the building in the town but they shooed him out considering he's like a stray cat to them. After a while he came to this one building that had a bunch of eggs sitting in some sort of egg shelfs and this girl with a hawk or falcon, Scratch couldn't tell. The girl spotted him and said, "Oh no, you are not stealing my eggs, Wrench get him!" The falcon swooped down and attacked poor curious Scratch. "Ow, ow! Stop pecking me, I was just needing some help here!" The falcon responded, "Nice try thief but I'm too keen and clever to be fooled by a despicable cat like you trying to get at the eggs for your lunch!"

He pecked at him a few times and Scratch pleaded, "Ow! Please I'm being honest, I would never steal anything from anybody, even if I am that hungry, I just want some help finding a genie!" This finally got the raging falcon's attention as he said, "Why would a stray cat even want to know where a genie is?" Scratch replied with, "It's a long story, but I'm sure a stray cat wouldn't even know what a genie is anyway." Wrench replied, "Good point, but I'm still not convinced, and besides, I had orders to get rid of you anyway." The falcon continued to peck at him one more until Scratch had an idea, "Okay, if I can't convince you, then I might be able to convince your friend."

"And just how will you be able do that?" , Wrench wondered, not believing he can pull that off. "Like this." , Scratch stopped running and faced the falcon trainer and started with the adorable kitty cat eyes, cats are known to do this when they want to convince that they want to make peace with someone. Wrench scoffed, "Ha, I'm don't think that would wor..." He was cut off by his trainer saying, "Aw, that's cute! Maybe you're not trying to steal my eggs after all!" "I can't believe that actually worked.", Scratch thought as he nodded at the trainer. "Wrench, you can stop attacking now.", the falcon trainer commanded as the dumbstruck falcon returned to her pondering on how that tricked could even work. "Now what would you be doing here if you're not trying to steal my eggs?", She asked Scratch.

Scratch tried on how he could be able to communicate with her until, "Okay, I guess I can try to tell her what you need help with.", Wrench said to Scratch. They were communicating as if they could understand each other. "A genie, huh... I have no idea on why a stray cat would want anything to do with genies but this town does have a guardian genie that I'm best friends with, Wrench can take you where you need to go." , she said as she sends the falcon on his way. "Let's go, then." , the falcon said reluctantly. They traveled a bit deeper into the town and they were at the dock and they see a lighthouse in the distance. "There's where the guardian genie lives, this is how far I can take you, you are on your own from here, good luck." ,the falcon flies off and Scratch stares as the lighthouse and said, "What kind of genie lives in a lighthouse?" Scratch just shrugs this off and continues on.

Scratch continues on until there were a few gaps in the wooden walkway to the lighthouse. "Why don't these people fix their pier?" , Scratch said confused on how they can leave their town like this. Scratch jumps over them and almost fell in the last one but grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. "Whoa, that was a close one." , Scratch said in his mind as he nearly escaped ruining his fur and his fluffy tail. He made it to the lighthouse but there was no one home. "Must be helping someone else at the moment." , Scratch guessed as he waited and waited. No one came and after a while, Scratch, bored out of his mind, finally fell asleep.

* * *

_Well, this was fun, don't worry, more will be coming soon and we will find the genie Scratch is hoping for, just not how he would expect it, hoped you liked this, any advice would be great, until next time._

_Peace Out Guys!_


	2. Genie For Hire

_The second chapter is here! I felt like I should make this so I can get more readers in, hopefully it turns out good. Let me know if I need to change anything._

* * *

Genie For Hire

Scratch woke up a few hours later and it was night-time, he was sure the genie has to be home now, he tried leaning on the door and opening the door with his paws and surprisingly, someone's home! "Whoa, who's in here?" , Scratch thought curiously, to his surprise it wasn't a genie he expected, he was so surprised he quickly closed the door and ran to the back of the lighthouse, hyperventilating, "That's wasn't what I expected." , Scratch thought ,"I thought it would be a guy genie, but I think I was wrong." , Scratch wasn't sure what to think of it , if this town had a female guardian genie, then she must be a really powerful one and he must try to communicate with her, he was sure he could since genies are supposed to be all-powerful. But suddenly, Scratch slipped from behind the lighthouse and plunged into the icy cold water and yowled.

The genie was sure to hear that, so he quickly tried to climb back up and try to hide as he was nervous. He was hiding behind the lighthouse again and heard the door open from it. She was walking from one of the sides of the lighthouse to check behind it where Scratch was, Scratch went to the opposite side of her and had a good observation of her, from what Scratch saw, she was wearing what looked like genie pants, but was red in contrast to the blue ones Aladdin's genie wears, and was wearing a red bikini-like top and had purple hair that was in a ponytail and she had long bangs. Scratch had no doubt she was a genie considering she dressed pretty fancy considering from where she lives. Scratch was too nervous to say anything but had to do something because Ice was counting on him to find a genie, so he had to take to action, he came back from the side he was standing and came to the back of the lighthouse again and said, "Um, hello?", but that was just a simple 'meow' to her as she just stood there with her hands on here waist looking like she was upset with him.

Scratch tried to lift one of his paws and tried waving at her. She waved back and turned around. Scratch was losing her so he knocked on the lighthouse wall and she turned back and Scratch thought of something, "Let's see of I can write something in the ground." He tried lifted his paw and tried writing 'need genie help' and succeeded, she looked down at and said, "Why do you need genie help?" Scratch erased the message and wrote down, 'Need voice back'. This confused her when he wrote this, Scratch tried to stand up on twos again to try to make a point and fell back down, she kind of understood this but still was confused, "What does that mean?", she replied to the troubled cat, Scratch came to the conclusion to just try to draw out his problem, so he drew a picture of him and Wrench running to the lighthouse and she just laughed, "You're pretty artistic for a cat." , she looked at it some more and said, "Is that Wrench?" , pointing at the drawing of the falcon.

Scratch nodded, "Did he help you find me?" , she asked , Scratch nodded , "Okay, I need more information then this so let me try something." , the genie girl said as she started to do a dance, confusing Scratch on what's going on. She was transformed into a monkey, Scratch was confused for a second but then realized, if she was an animal then she could understand him. "Um, hi?", Scratch said to the newly transformed genie, "Hi" she responded smiling, "Hey! You can understand me now.", Scratch said surprised, "Well, that's the plan." , she said back.

"What made you have the idea to transform into a monkey?" , Scratch asked her , "Well, since you said that Wrench helped you, I had to know that what you need is something important. Well, is it?" , she asked , "Well, yes it is" , Scratch answered back. "I used to be a bipedal cat and could talk normally, but this trip made me lose my abilities." "What trip?" , the genie asked, "Oh, yeah, I am from another dimension and my friend needs me to find a genie so we can defeat his evil clone so we can gather back the magic he stole from our dimension, he could come to your world, now I think of it." , the genie monkey girl was shocked to hear this and she looked like she was ready to help him. "So will you help me?", Scratch asked her, "Yes, I will help you, for both of our worlds.", she asked sounded vigorously. "Thanks and oh by the way, my name is Scratch, what's your name?", Scratch said, "My name is Shantae, the genie finally asked him. "Nice name." , Scratch said complimenting Shantae's name, "Thanks, should we go on out quest?", Shantae asked, "Yes we should, but before we can do that, I lost my hoodie traveling to this dimension and I believe someone stole it, do you have any ideas who it could be?", Scratch finally ask Shantae, "Well, it does sounds like Risky Boots could be involved in this." , Shantae replied.

"Risky what?", Scratch answered confusedly, "Risky Boots, the terror of the seas, and my arch nemesis!" , Shantae answered with a serious tone as she has dealt with her many times. "Well, sounds like she is trouble, but I don't care, no one steals my hoodie and gets away with it!", Scratch said furiously as he loves his hoodie that he had since he was a kitten. "Wow, you sound brave! I have to warn you though, she caused some dangerous things in this town." Shantae warned Scratch. "Like those holes leading up to your lighthouse?" , Scratch mentioned. "Oh you noticed that, huh?", Shantae asked Scratch, "Yeah, I did and I almost fell in the last one, why don't anyone fix them?" , Scratch asked Shantae , "Don't ask, I have no idea why, I just know that they're still there." , Shantae responded.

"So where do we start to look for this Risky Boots character?", Scratch asked, "Well, she has a secret hideout and she only comes out when there is only something important I'm after." , Shantae replied, "Well, my hoodie isn't that important.", Scratch stated. "Well, she does has minions and they perhaps are the ones who took it.", Shantae pointed out. "Well, okay, let's go and start to find Risky and demand her to give me my stuff back." , Scratch determined stated. "Well okay, I can't stay in monkey form all the time so I need you to stay here and I go get it back for you." , Shantae said to Scratch. "No way, I need revenge, I must go too!" , Scratch demanded Shantae. "It's too dangerous, but if you have to then I can put you in something, follow me." Shantae said as she changed back to normal and walked to the front of her home as Scratch, finally shook himself dry, followed her.

They reached to the front as Shantae opened the door she said to Scratch, "Wait here." , Scratch nods and waits for her to get the thing that he will be in. After a bit she came back out and had a purple silk backpack in her hands. "This may be a tight fit but, try go in this backpack." , Shantae asked Scratch. Scratch did just that and he found out it was really comfortable, "Is it comfy enough for you?", Shantae asked Scratch. Scratch nods and ducks in the backpack and the flap closes and Shantae puts the backpack on."Let's go now, shall we?", Shantae said as she walks away from the lighthouse. Behind them a strange portal came out but Shantae and Scratch was already too far away to notice it, there came out a penguin, it seemed to look like Ice but his eyes were red and he was of a darker black than Ice, his santa hat was green like Ice, but had red stripes that moved up with the hat, it was Ice's evil clone! "It seems that the feline fool as given me the genie magic I have desired. It also seems that have successfully escaped my inferior copy. One day, that genie power will be mine! But in due time, I must gather minions to plan my ultimate plan!" The evil clone did a super ninja jump away from sight and vanished.

A similar portal appeared a bit later and it popped out another penguin and this time it was actually Ice. "Darn it! I lost him! I must not let him get away, let's hope that Scratch has recruited the genie we need, only he can stop his destruction, I'll meet up with him later." Ice did the similar super jump that his evil clone did everything was silent except the sound of seagulls.

* * *

_End of Chapter, next one coming soon, until next time!_

_Peace Out Guys!_


	3. A Risky Trick

_3rd chapter is here! I Hope there is some action in this chapter , after all, it is an adventure story too. Let's hope for the best_.

* * *

A Risky Trick

They were traveling the town, asking people where they saw Risky last, all in getting Scratch's favorite hoodie again, kind of not worth it right, but soon it may will be. "No one has seen her yet, we may just have to ask my Uncle Mimic if he did." , Shantae said losing hope. Scratch was surprised that she even has an uncle as he thinks she is a full genie, he couldn't even say anything to her, even if he wanted to, as he is still a regular cat and she is in human form. He suddenly got really impatient and blurted out, "Why can't Ice just freaking help me?! That machine is not worth supervising and I am helpless! He probably just didn't come because it would be so hot to him here because he's a freaking penguin!" , Shantae heard his rant as in big meow and yowls and she was worrying about him as they continued to find her uncle, but she quickly assumed he was just impatient and the =n they saw the building where her uncle was in. "Okay, we're here!" , Shantae said to the ranting cat.

They walked in and she saw her uncle and her dopey friend, "Why, hello Shantae. What can I do for you?" , her uncle said in a helpful tone, "We are just wondering if you seen Risky here lately?" , Shantae said to her uncle. "We?", Uncle Mimic said confused. "Oh yeah, I am helping a friend here at the moment." , Shantae said as Scratch popped out his head out of the backpack. "Oh, you have a cat? Are you going to keep it?" , the dopey friend of hers replied. "This is my friend, he needs help, Risky stole his hoodie, whatever that is." ,Shantae replied not knowing what a hoodie is considering that their dimension doesn't have this type of clothing anywhere. "Well we didn't see her recently, we were here the whole time, maybe if you have something worth of stealing, she may come." , Uncle Mimic replied. "Well I don't, All I have is Scratch in my backpack." , Shantae said as she pulls out Scratch out and was holding him. "Hey, what's that in his tail?" , Mimic said pointing to a shiny thing in Scratch's furry tail.

"Huh, I didn't notice that." , Shantae said as she pulled it out. "What do you think it is?" , Shantae said as she holds it out to Mimic. "Wow, I haven't seen anything like this, I'm sure it's not of this world." , Mimic replied in an astonished tone. Shantae looks at Scratch as he is from another dimension and he looks at it and reconized it. Scratch takes it from Shantae's hand and activated it and a holographic projector comes out of it and Ice, his best friend was shown on it. "I see you found the communicator I placed in your tail where you were about to leave." , Ice said in the hologram. "Whoa, a talking penguin, that's unusual." , Mimic replied to the penguin. Scratch quickly replied, "Wait, you can understand him?!" really shocked about this. "Of course they can, when I have this on..." Ice lowers his scarf and what was under it was a high-tech collar of some kind. "Wait what is that" Scratch said to the holographic penguin. "This is my latest invention, with this you can talk and walk as normally as you can in our dimension." , Ice replied to the cat confused. "Well, can I have one?" , Scratch replied to Ice. "I only have two and I place the other one in your hoodie's secret compartment, you did get it, didn't you?" , Ice said to Scratch.

Scratch was having the worried look on his face, "Well you see when I was knocked out, my hoodie was stolen from me, including that collar." , Scratch confessed to Ice. "Well, that's okay." Ice replied in a wierd tone. "It is?", Scratch said confusedly. "Yeah, it was, just a collar... That took a long time to make, every adjustment right and only two in existence." , Ice said in a seemly going crazy tone. "Oh thank goodness, I was sure that it was importa..." , Scratch was really interrupted with Ice roaring, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! THAT WAS REALLY HARD WORK AND YOU JUST LOSE IT LIKE THAT! I AM CURRENTLY TRYING TO FIND MY CLONE RIGHT NOW AND YOU DO THIS TO ME, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO FREAKING MURDER YOU!" , Ice snapped, everyone was in shocked, Scratch tried to calm the raging penguin down, when he said, "Calm down, just come to this dimension and we'll both look for it." "I am already here." , Ice replied calmed down. "What? Your here? I thought you were in the lab supervising the machine" , Scratch replied. "I was but my clone came in and went in the vortex and I followed him." , Ice explained. "Well, just come to us and we'll help you." , Shantae finally spoke up. "Wait, who are you?", Ice said to the genie girl , "She's Shantae, she's our genie that's going to help us." , Scratch told Ice. "Oh, why didn't you say so, I'm on my way!" Ice said as the communicator turns off and Ice quickly came a bit later. "How did you get here so fast?" Shantae said to the speedy penguin. "Well, when you are an agent at the Penguin agent agency, you learn a few tricks." , Ice said to Shantae, "You must be the genie." "Yeah, I am." , Shantae replied. "Hmm..." , Ice said as he observed her in a creepy fashion, looking around her, playing with her hair a bit and disappearing and popping back out in the now empty backpack as Shantae is still holding Scratch.

"You have no sense of space, don't you Ice?" , Scratch scolded Ice. "Relax, she's a genie, genies obey their masters and don't care about when you observe them the way I did." , Ice responded, "Uh, about that..." , Shantae said about to confess. "Yes?" , Ice replied. "I'm not fully genie." , Shantae finally confessed. "What do you mean?" , both Scratch and Ice replied. "I'm a half genie." , Shantae elaborated. Both Scratch and Ice was shock as Ice was embarrassed, thinking about what he did. "Uh... I'm deeply sorry for what I said and did." , Ice apologized blushing. "It's okay, it's my fault anyway, if I told you sooner, you may haven't done that." Shantae replied taking the apoligy easily. "It's this a bad thing what you aren't fully genie, that means we have a less of a shot, defeating Ice's clone." Scratch said worrying more. "Well, I would be more upset, but I haven't heard of a half genie, so I wouldn't know how powerful they are." , Ice replied. "Wait a minute, where is Shantae's uncle and her dopey friend?" Scratch pointed from where they were as they were gone. "Huh, where did they go?", Shantae wondered. "They probably got bored of us talking to each other and not to them and so they left." , Ice theorized. "Maybe they were kidnapped." , Scratch guessed. "If so who would have kidnapped them?" , Ice asked Scratch. "Maybe Risky Boots.", Scratch responded to Ice's question. "Who's that?" , Ice replied. "Shantae's arch nemesis." , Scratch answered. "She only comes if there's something worth stealing and she is the one who stole my hoodie and your invention." , Scratch said. "Okay" , Ice replied as he took something out from his green santa hat, it was a high tech laser gun. "I got a dangerous gun here, and if you want it , come face me, I'm a poor defenseless penguin with no fingers!" , Ice lied trying to attract Risky. "What are you doing?" , Shantae asked Ice as she puts Scratch down on the ground. BOOM! An anchor dropped in on the building and some kind of pirate girl slid down the anchor. "Ho ho ho! Free stuff for Risky Boots? How generous." , Risky said jokingly. "Risky!" , Shantae said furiously. "Oh, what's this? Genie girl here too? This will be fun!" , Risky replied. Minions came down and was ganging up on the trio, they tried fighting or should I say Shantae was. Ice's laser gun was stolen and the minion ran back to Risky. "Good job boys, this was too easy, until next time!" , Risky replied as a job well done to her, or so she thought.

The anchor was rising back up as Ice pulls out another machine and Risky wasn't noticing as she was out of sight, Ice activates it and it was an invisibility generator. "Quick grab on the bottom of the anchor, as Ice jumped on the anchor and grabbing it by hugging it as he had no hands and hugging it was the only way he could grab it. Shantae quickly grabbed Scratch off the floor and placed him in her backpack and ran to the anchor and grabbed onto it as well. They were successful as they were rising up to Risky Boots' ship. When they got there, they were sneaking around looking for Scratch's hoodie, Risky was walking and went to a door, she opened it and inside was a treasure chest of some kind and she opened it and inside was a bunch of stuff including Scratch's hoodie. She place the ray gun inside and locked it. Ice was ready to deactivate the invisibility generator to take on the action that awaits. He was more of an action kind of penguin when Scratch was an explorer. He deactivated it and a bunch of minion was automatically focused on them. "Well well well, look at the rats we have on board, let's go exterminated them, boys!", Risky said to her minions as they charged at them. Shantae was surprised on how many minions there were, not knowing if they can handle this. "Oh this will be fun!" , Ice said as he pulls out a katana out of his hat, he ran to the minions and slashed away at them getting rid of a bunch at a time, Shantae's spirit was back up knowing they can handle this she took Scratch back out and place him on the floor of the ship. "Go find your hoodie, me and Ice will take care of this." , Shantae told Scratch as Scratch nods and runs off to the door. Shantae was ready to fight and she had some minion coming her way, she kicked some of them and punched the others. They were being defeated easily and then she saw another wave of them at her, she used her hair and whipped them with it as it was her signature move.

Ice saw on how she was fighting, he was impressed to say the least, he said to her "Hey, how about we tag team?" "Okay." , Shantae replied as she whips one of the minions, it was in her hair as she uses her hair to throw it at Ice in which Ice used his katana to finished it off. There were a bunch more coming and Shantae had an idea, she grabbed Ice with her hair and threw him at the minions, Ice was twirling his katana like a saw and when he approached them they were shredded into bits. Risky was seeing what was going on and she was realizing she was losing. "I need to get some stronger men into this." She whistled and a bunch of bigger minion came out of a door and charged into the action. Ice and Shantae saw the army and got ready for round two, they jumped in to the fray and it cuts to Scratch again walking to Risky's captain door. He opened the door and saw the chest, he tried opening but it was locked, so he used his claws to lock pick the chest opened. He has never tried this before but after a while it was open! He looked through it and was searching for his hoodie, he eventually found it and looked through the pockets for the secret compartment. He saw a zipper inside the right pocket and opened it and saw the collar inside. He pulled it out and had a mischievous grin on his face. It cuts back to Shantae and Ice, defeated the big guys and they were exhausted, there were more coming and this time there were a combination of the little guys and the big guys, including two knight looking guys. "Wow, Risky doesn't want to give up." , Ice said panting heavily. "Yeah, she is never this competitive before." , Shantae replied.

They continued on fighting and this time, they were losing. Because they were so tired, they weren't being able to keep up with the large group of minions at them, they were beating them up with a bunch of punches and kicks, they thought they were going to lose, until... ZAP! a large laser came out of nowhere and zapped one of the small minions, the minions turned around and saw, Scratch finally standing on two legs with his hoodie on, equipped with Ice's laser that was 'stolen' from him. "You miss me?" , Scratch stated with confidence, as he zapped more minions. He ran up to them and threw the laser gun at Ice. Ice jumped up and caught it and zapped more minions as Shantae said, "Don't you need a weapon, Scratch, Ice has his katana why don't you want to use the gun?" "Because I got this..." He pulls out at metal baseball bat out of his hoodie pocket. "Whoa, how did you do that? And hey you can talk now!" , Shantae said. "Yep." , Scratch said going into the fight with the bat in paws and swinging away. Shantae finally transformed again by belly dancing and transformed into an elephant! "Stand back!", Shantae called out to Ice and Scratch in her new transformation. They quickly jumped out of the way. Shantae charged full force and every single minion was knocked overboard. Then enraged Risky as she said, "Nooo! I thought I would win again! Well time to say goodbye." Risky's ship was shaking of the trio as they couldn't stay on and they fell off, Risky holding on, was laughing at them. Shantae transformed back as she was falling into the sea, the rest of them were also. "Scratch?" , Ice said as if it was a cue on something. "Right!" , Scratch exclaimed. His furry tail was rotating around and around like a propellor until, he was flying, that was also one of his special talent, he flew to Ice and was underneath him as Ice, safely, landed on Scratch's back.

Scratch flew to Shantae, still falling, and reach out is paws for her hands, he grabbed them and was holding on to her. Shantae was wondering what's going on as she looked up, Scratch was holding on to her, flying as Ice was in a surfing position on his back. Scratch was kind of struggling with the extra weight as Shantae was three or four times his size, but Scratch was not giving up as he saw the pier and was about to land, Shantae looked down and when on the right altitude for her, she let go and landed on the pier. Ice jumped down and landed as well and so did Scratch. They were safe and sound until Shantae said, "So, are you going to tell me how you did that?" "Did what?" , Scratch asked assuming the question was for him. "Fly." , Shantae replied. "Oh yeah, I was born with that gift, my kind can do that sort of thing, as me and Ice are from a different world." , Scratch answered. "That's cool!" , Shantae replied smiling. "Yeah, it is, Ice can do ninja sort of attacks as you saw, and can control ice, hence his name.", Scratch also pointed out. "Whoa cool, but if he could do that, then why didn't he use it when he was fighting Risky's minions?" Shantae wondered. "Because, even if I wanted to, the temperature of this dimension is too intense for me to use it properly. If I attempted it, I could still use it, but my energy would be depleted quickly and my body temperature would rise up." , Ice explained. "Good point." , Shantae replied. "So where to next?" , Scratch said. "Well, we can go to the forest or the desert to find some clues or hints on where Ice's clone could be." , Shantae said. The two animals looked at each other the same thought in mind and said in unison, "No desert! Forest it is!" , as Scratch remembered the horrible times he had there and Ice hates really hot climates. "Okay, it's settled, next stop is the forest." , Shantae said.

"Hold on, before we go, I need to ask you something." , Ice said. "Sure, what is it?" , Shantae said. "What is this town called?" , Ice said as he need the information so he can put down the information down on his machine for next time." , "Now, you ask me? This is my hometown; Scuttletown, which I'm the guardian genie to." , Shantae replied at the really late question. "I should have known it would be a nautical term since this is a harbor." , Ice replied. "Do you have a problem with the name?", Shantae asked. "Uh no, he doesn't" , Scratch answered Ice's question for him so he doesn't upset Shantae with his actual answer. "Well, okay then." , Shantae replied. "Let's go then." The trio walked along out of Scuttle town and headed the opposite way the Scratch came out from. It cuts back to Risky on her boat still upset that she was defeated by her nemesis and her friends. "I can't believe I lost, and they stole my stuff, I need to think of a better plan." , Risky said out loud. "I believe I can assist you with that." , a voice said out of nowhere. "Who was that, don't you know who I am?", Risky answered the disembodied voice. "Don't know, don't care, but I can help you with your little problem, you just have to listen to what I say." , the voice said as it came to be Ice's clone. "You again, why don't you just go back to you friends and we can forget this ever happened." , Risky said believing this was Ice, "What, are you talking about? I don't have any friends. Ah, I must believe you are mistaking me for my inferior copy.", the clone stated.

"Don't try to trick me as that won't work again, I have seen your power and I know that you can't trick me again." , Risky said as she calls out to her minions, "Oh, boys, why don't we show this unwanted guest the way out." They swarmed at him as he stated, "Oh, well, have it your way." , He shot out a big flame out of his flippers and the minions quickly died. "Why don't you call this off so I can avoid burning your poorly built raft?" , the clone insulted Risky as she is extra enraged, "Poorly built?! Oh that's it! You are going to get it now!" , more minions, bigger and stronger, came out and the clone sighs, "I guess some people never learn." , as he quickly burned those as well. "Listen, do you want to defeat this genie? Well, I can help you, just stop this silly ragefest you are having and we can talk about this plan I have. Or your precious ship becomes firewood." , She was calming down as she said, "You have a plan to defeat Shantae? Maybe I could trust you after all. Are you sure your not her pesky penguin?" , Risky asked. "Trust me, I am not, or will ever be my inferior copy as I am more superior and powerful than him, and besides, can he even do this?" The clone was transforming into a really big dragon monster. This surprised Risky for sure, "Whoa! Uh, yeah, I'll believe you now" , Risky said as she was in shock of this sight know he was very threatening looking now. "Okay then, so here's the plan..."

* * *

_End of Chapter! The longest chapter I have ever done, and I have no idea if it's going to stay that way, but until then..._

_Peace Out Guys!_


	4. For Pumpkins The Bell Tolls

_Hurray! A new chapter of this! Since I have nothing better to do, I might as well make this chapter._

* * *

For Pumpkins The Bell Tolls

As the were walking towards the way to the forest, Ice halted them, abruptly. Shantae angrily responded, "Why are you stopping us?" "Are we forgetting something?", Ice stated as he taps his foot and crosses his flippers. Shantae replied, "Yeah, the whereabouts of Bolo and Mimic, that's a start." Ice chuckled and said, "Oh them? They might of ran off because they where terrified of me going ballistic. Shantae chuckled and replied, "They aren't scared of a silly little penguin on a hologram." Scratch interrupted and said, "Getting off topic here, why not you tell us what you want, Ice." , Ice nods, "Thank you. Okay we can't go out there without supplies to help us, you know. So let's go back in town to stock up." "With what money?" , Scratch points out. "Don't worry, I got a little extra gems", Shantae winks. "Great!" , Scratch smiles. "And we can also go to the dancing parlor later at night for more gems.", Shantae also states. "Heh, I'm sure we'll have enough." , Scratch chuckles as he blushes. They went back into town and got the supplies they need at the store and headed back to the way they were going before Ice stopped them. They see a pumpkin field that was swarmed with enemies! They were figuring on how they can get over this as it looks really dangerous, even with the new supplies they got. Shantae was also surprised on the abundance of enemies as she says, "Wow! There weren't that many enemies the last time I came through here." Ice crosses his flippers and replies, "These are some of the minions that Inferno has created, looks like he picked out the strongest for this route." Scratch was worried by this and he shouts out, "Great! He just made it impossible for us to get across here!" They looked over in the distance and see a pumpkin creature with a crossbow shooting the flying enemies, some of them are carrying little pumpkin babies.

Ice looked at him and then said, "He knows how to get rid of them, let's ask him to clear them out for us." Scratch shook his head and said, "He looks busy right now, and besides, how do we know he is good? He could be an assassin for all we know!" Shantae, with confidence replies, "Well, lets hope for the best as he could be our hope on reaching to our goal." Scratch nods and flies toward the pumpkin creature that is wielding the crossbow. Scratch talks to him, "Um, excuse me, I know you are rather busy but I was wondering if you can help my friends out here?" The pumpkin didn't respond, he was busy shooting the flying monsters. Scratch was annoyed by him not listening to him and tried to take his crossbow away but failed. The ground enemies spotted Scratch and were after him now. The pumpkin notices the horde after him but assumed that they were after him so he shoots them away. He then looked up to continue on shooting the aeriel monsters but notices that they got all of the little pumpkin babies. He slammed his crossbow down in a fit of rage and yells at Scratch, "Great! You made them get away with my kids! Do you realize what you have done?!" Scratch feels bad for this and apologized, "I'm sorry! It's just that I needed some help!" The furious pumpkin creature replies, "Yeah! Well I got my own problems, buddy! And now I need to get my kids back before it's too late!" Scratch has an idea, he asked the pumpkin, "Hey, what if I help you get them back? It's the least I could do."

The pumpkin thought about this and nodded, "It's a deal." Scratch was pleased in the pumpkin's cooperating and says, "Let's go with my friends!" The pumpkin picked his crossbow off the ground and followed Scratch back to his friends. Ice and Shantae saw Scratch come back in one piece and Ice says, "We found where we needed to go! And it looks like you befriended the pumpkin." "Yeah, I had to agree to do something for him in exchange for his help." Shantae smiles and says, "That's good that you agree to help someone out. I do that all the time." The pumpkin asked everyone about his problem and they agreed on it as well. Scratch then introduced everyone to him. The pumpkin then said, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Jack." Ice then cuts out the introduction and says, " We saw something over in the distance over there. Shantae said that she never saw this building before so I figured that it's the place we need to go." He points to the building in the distance. "That's the new steeple!", Jack replied. "I don't really care what it is, but we need to investigate in there and see what's going on here.", Ice stated. "Leave it to me!" , Jack said with confidence as he shoots some monsters as he heads towards the steeple as everyone else follows. As soon as they arrived, they see a shadowy figure ran into the steeple, as he did, the bell on the steeple began to ring. A burst of monsters poured out violently.

Ice noticed this and said, "So that bell is the thing is creating all those monsters along with the involvement of that shadow fellow." "How can it create this steeple so fast?" , Shantae wondered. Ice pulled out some binoculars from his hat and put them on, he then switched them to x-ray mode and discovered the answer. "Well, what is it? Speak up!" , Shantae told Ice impatiently. Ice answered with, "They took your Uncle Mimic to build this place, I have to say, he does a really good job designing things." "What?! We have to safe him! Quick!" , Shantae shouted worried about her uncle. Ice stated trying to calm her down, "Hold on, I know you want to safe him but we need to think of a way to get in there undetected, we don't want the swarm of monsters on us." "I don't care! I'm going in!" , she yelled and then belly danced and transformed into the elephant to charge in there. Shantae in elephant form busted through the door and was ramming through the monsters as they could tell by the noise. Ice was called by the sound of action and he ran in there after her, pulling out his katana he had. Scratch and Jack followed after the impatient warriors and saw all the monsters dead and Shantae was dusting herself off as Ice looked disappointed. Scratch, who was curious asked, "What happened?" Ice who was disappointed said, "She just took all those monsters by herself and I didn't get to attack one." Scratch was surprised and said, "Really? I thought we couldn't get those when we were in the fields earlier." Shantae replied, "These monsters I just fought must be recently spawned so they didn't have time to get stronger. Or that me greatly caring for my uncle gave me the power to defeat them." "I hope it was the first one." , Ice said worrying that Shantae could be a better fighter than him.

The shadowy figure busted out the door at the end of the hallway, he was upset as he said, "How dare you get in here and destroyed my minions, now I need to go all the way to the top and ring the bell again to create more vicious creatures. "You aren't going to do a sort of thing! Give me back my children!", Jack said furiously. "Nyah! I will never do that as I need them to turn them into bad pumpkins as they originally supposed to be!", The shadow replied mockingly. "You better stop this foolishness right now! I'm the guardian genie of Scuttle Town and is my duty to protect everyone!" , Shantae said bravely. "Wow, no one ever spoke to me with such courage before, I will give them back." , The shadow said weirdly. "What? Really? That was easy." , Shantae said confused. The shadow backed up a bit and yelled, "Never! Nyah! You fell for it! Nyah!" As he said then he ran off upstairs and shuts the door. This action that he did really made Shantae upset ad she shouts, "Ooh! He's going to pay for that! No matter what, he's so dead!" Shantae picks up Scratch and runs off to where the goofy shadow went, leaving Ice and Jack behind.

Ice was enraged by this behavior and yelled, "What the heck did that ungrateful half genie leave us here like this?! And she took Scratch with her! That is so messed up!" Jack then replies, "Hold on, go inside to where they went." Jack walks inside the door upstairs with his roots for legs as Ice angrily mutters. "See that, Ice? Jack points up and Ice looks up with him, the room was hollow with a long way up with a plank walkway leading up to a door. Ice understands this as he says, "So she knew about this so she took Scratch with her so they could fly up to catch that dumb shadow. Well, how are we supposed to get up there?! That's like 100 feet in the air!" Jack shrugs his vines as they are arms to him. After a few seconds later, Jack took back the shrug and said, "Do you have any thing to get up there like a jetpack or something?" Ice then closed his hat and started to act weird saying, "No I don't, those are almost impossible to make." Jack was surprise, "What? Really, I would of think that your technology would of been more advanced then this." Ice then shouts out, "But! I do have one but it's not on me." Jack shouts, "Well then, zap yourself to your dimension and pick it up!" Ice shakes his head and says, "No! It's not worth it!" Jack got upset and got up to Ice's face and yells, "Listen here, I want to save my kids and I won't rest until I do so and now you better get it or I will have to get all headless horsemen on you!" Ice then chuckles and says, "I am not scared of a Halloween decoration... However, you did amuse me for a bit so I'll actually agree to your request. But you must listen to me, what jetpack I own is not one you will imagine in a million years so be prepared."

Jack scoffed and said, "Whatever, I have seen a lot of creepy things before so I can imagine what It could be." Ice shrugs and says, "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you... Be back in a bit." With that Ice leaves to get the jetpack that he acclaimed that it's strange. After a few minutes, Ice returns with his jetpack and Jack looked at it for a bit, wondering how it could be weird and said, "What gives? It looks like a normal jetpack to me." Then Ice chuckled and said, "Just watch when she turns on." With that Ice activated the jetpack and it flew out of Ice's flippers and started to transform into... something, or someone. "Say hello to Cypha!" Jack was confused for a bit as he never seen something like this before. The jetpack wasn't a jetpack anymore, it is now a robot girl. She stretched and yawned like actual humans can do. Jack was curious on what she was and said, "What's that thing?" Cypha looked at Jack and said angrily, "Thing?! You are the one that's a thing around here, pumpkin head!" She then looked at Ice and said, "Ice? What's going on here, where are we?" Ice explained everything to Cypha and she took it the wrong way, her eyes turned green with envy, literally. "So that's it! You have been hanging out with a genie girl and not me!" Ice shook his head and said, "No,no. I am only here with business only, it's the honest truth! If it isn't, you are allowed to do whatever you want with me later, but for right now, we need your help." "You better! Otherwise, I'm going to punish you horribly!", Cypha scolded. Jack replied, "Hmm, are you dating this robot, Ice?" Ice looked at Jack and looked embarrassed while Cypha said, "You think that we are dating?" Jack then replied, "Um, yeah! Are you?" Cypha then hugged Ice and said, "Oh, of course we are! We are madly in love! That's so sweet of you to notice!" Ice was gasping for air as Cypha was hugging him too hard.

Jack then stated, "I don't mean to interrupt this, but we are kind of needing of some assistance ASAP. So if you don't mind." Cypha then responded, "Actually I do mind and If you want me to be on my good side, you let me continue hugging my Ice." Jack then said pleading, "Please! My kids are up there and I need them back! You don't realize how much they mean to me as soon as my wife died!" Cypha then puts Ice down and said, "You have kids? And they need rescuing?" Jack nods and Cypha transformed back into a jetpack and attached herself to Ice. "Well, I guess we can continue onward now." Ice flies up and grabs Jack and flies towards where Shantae and Scratch went. At the top they see Shantae and Scratch fighting the shadow and it looks like they are winning, Ice was disappointed yet again that he missed out on the fighting. Jack then faced the shadow and begin to shoot arrows at the shadow, as Ice ran over there and dived bombed it with a katana to his face. The shadow then contracted backwards and yells, "Ow! Nyah! That hurts but I'm not done yet!" He flew to the bell that was above their heads at they are at the top of the steeple and then he rang it so violently and little minion popped out by the thousands they then surrounds the shadow forming an even bigger shadow. The shadow then said with a much deeper voice, "Now with the finishing touch!" He flew to the bell and went inside, the bell broke off and it started to float as he now possessed the bell. "Nyah! You'll never be able harm me now as this bell is indestructible and physical attacks won't work! Nyah!" Shantae then started to hairwhip as a test to see if the shadow bell was lying, he wasn't, Shantae was knocked back a bit as her attack recoiled. Shantae shoots fire at the shadow bell but it absorbed the flames and shot it back at her.

Jack went underneath the bell and shot arrows at the underside of the bell, it caused it to ring, as it did the shadow came out, vibrating due to the ringing. This gave a chance for Shantae, Scratch and Ice to attack, Shantae hairwhipped as fast as she could while Scratch was hitting him with his bat and Ice slices him with his katana. Jack was continuing shooting arrows at him. After a bit, the shadow regained conscience-ness and then turned intangible and went back into the bell, now the heroes has to rinse and repeat their strategy. After five times of this plan, the shadow was getting tired of this and shot itself out at Jack, damaging him brutally, the pumpkin then started to explode, and he did. The murderous shadow then started to laugh, "Nyah heh heh heh! Without your little pumpkin friend, there is no way you can defeat me now as only arrows of his and myself can ring this bell! Nyah heh heh!" Ice couldn't accept this and took out a ray gun of his and tried to shoot the underside of the bell, it didn't work as it reflected back at him but Ice quickly dodged it. the shadow then mocked him, "Are you stupid or something? I know about your technology! That won't safe you this time, or that genie's transformations! Nyah!" Ice was getting annoyed by this shadow's constant laughing and then said, "How about this? Forget you! We're going through that other door!" The shadow then stammers, "W-w-wait a minute, you don't want to go in there!" Shantae said suspiciously, "Really? What is in there if you don't mind me asking?" The shadow then said, "Horrible things, yeah. Like your eyeballs can peel off or your liver starts to sing, or..." Scratch interrupts, "Nope we're going in there, let's go, Shantae." Shantae nods and then they head towards the door, when they opened it they see the pumpkin kids in a small little cage." The shadow then says, "You shouldn't have done that." Shantae ignores him and hairwhips the cage open, it busts the kids out of there and they went to the shadow and said in unison, "Where's our daddy?"

The shadow then said, "Er, he went off to get some, er, who am I kidding, I killed him." The pumpkins then got really enraged and then hissed at the shadow and started to combine themselves into a giant monster pumpkin, they jumped on the bell and the bell started to ring furiously and started to go nuts. It made a muffled explosion and the pumpkin kids turned themselves back to normal. The shadow turned back to its normal self as the minion that he attached himself onto all died. The shadow looked at the bell and it was all in pieces and looked back at them knowing that he failed and said, "Nyah! This looks bad for me!" He flew out of the window but left a small black key behind. Scratch picked it up and said, "What's this for?" Ice then said, "Nevermind the key? Let's go after that shadow's sorry hide!" Shantae then replied, "We'll get him later, I wanna see what this key does, could be important." Ice then says, "I guess, let's go in that room where the kids were." They went in and see a black treasure chest, Scratch says greedily, "Yay! Treasure! I'm rich! I loves me some shiny things!" They all looked at him weirdly and Scratch says, "Er, I mean, 'I wonder what's inside.'Yeah..." Scratch opens it and a green light shone from the treasure chest, a strange girl appeared from the treasure chest and says, "Greetings brave heroes, I'm the nymph of the forest, thank you for freeing me from that dreaded shadow." Scratch then replied, "You're welcome, forest nymph, so why did he capture you?" "I guard the sacred orb of the forest in the big tree, that's where you all need to go next." , the forest nymph replied.

Scratch says to the forest nymph, "Ok, that seems simple enough, by the way, can you revive our friend?" "Oh, the pumpkin warrior? Sure I'll restore your fallen hero." , the forest nymph said and then she sang a song and with green light, Jack came back to life. His kids hugged him and they went off to live peacefully. "If you ever need of some assistance just call me, okay?" , the forest nymph said as she winks. Scratch said confusedly, "How do I call you?" The forest nymph replied, "Oh, sorry. Here. Call me with the Nymph's Flute." The forest nymph summoned a flute that was golden with different kinds of gems on it. Scratch eyes glittered as he looks at it and says, "It's so shiny." The forest nymph giggles and say, "Yes it is, here, let me sing you the song you need to call me with. Follow along okay?" The forest nymph started to sing a song as Scratch played along with her, Shantae belly danced to it for some reason as Ice just stood there as he doesn't care for it. As soon as the song ended the forest nymph said goodbye and left. Scratch then said with rejuvenation, "Ah, that was fun!" Shantae then said, "Yes it was, I never enjoyed myself like that in a long time." Ice said with no emotion, "Now that you all had your little music session, I say we head off to the forest now, I spent so much time in this steeple as it is." Shantae and Scratch looked at Ice as they are giving him the look. "What?", Ice replied. Shantae then started to hair whip him and he started to run off as Shantae chased him down and Scratch followed with them. Shantae and Scratch knew that they were just teasing Ice as they want him to lighten up a bit.

Back at Risky's boat, the shadow was feeling sorry for itself and says to Inferno and Risky, "Sorry, I have failed you, they got away with the forest nymph and they are on their way to the big tree to get the forest orb." Inferno said with rage, "Sorry isn't going to cut the bills, pal! We want you back over to the big tree and make sure no not slip up again or else you'll be swimming with the fishes! Wait, why did I say that? Just go!" The shadow left and Inferno talks to Risky, "I think I spent too much time on this boat because I'm starting talking like a pirate." Risky laughs and says, "Well, being a pirate is the best thing other than your plan, so I must ask you. Are you sure that it will work? They already freed the forest nymph and I'm starting to think that your plan is not going to work, all this stuff costs gems, you know!" Inferno then said with faith in his plan, "I figured that they can get the first nymph, the others will be alot more difficult to get." Risky then said to Inferno, "Did you make sure that they will never find that old man and dofus?" Inferno then said, "Oh them? I forgot all about them. But yes, They are in a place where they will never find them." "Good. I'm sure that I will be one more step closer to my goal than I will ever be by myself." Inferno agrees and they laugh evilly like all great villains do.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I am not sure how the others will be but I'll find out soon enough. Bye!


End file.
